warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang/Sandbox
Not to be super snarky but having been once human, all Space Marines have traces of Primate DNA. It would perhaps be more prudent to say that members of the Chapter have been noted to have traces of DNA that is akin to some now long extinct Great Apes of ancient Terra (or some other rock if you wanna get fancy). As you are a Space Wolves fan I can see the appeal of making your own Animal Themed Marines but you should also note we had a pretty narm Chapter here previously before the Great Purges called the Space Primates who were simmlarly themed. I'm not pulling a Necrus and accusing you of stealing, I'm just saying the idea has kinda been done before and with limited success and so you will have that stigma working against what you write. So far I like what I see and I am aware this is Sandbox but this looks like she'll be published on the wiki proper and just want to help you know? Anyway, I would add Ape like feet as well for perhaps some fun banter filled moments amongst their fellow Astartes in the Deathwatch during shower time. Also, if you really want to emulate actual Gorillas, note that they are actually one of the tamer speices of Great Ape, literal gentle giants who eat mostly plant matter and bugs. This is unlike our closer relative the Chimpanze, who are savage, ruthless killers prone to as much rape, pillaging, and murder as humans. Thus, I think you have an oppertunity to do a bit of a Wolfy/Salamanders style persona. The Silverbacks are uncompromisingly brutal to their foes to the point of savagery, but are stoic yet kind when it comes to the people of the Imperium. Think of a Chapter of gruff, rarely impressed step-fathers. They will give the Guard their due praise if they manage something legitimately worth it, and won't pull any punches when it comes to defending the innnocent, but otherwise they lack the warm and cuddly feel of the Salamanders. Just some suggestions. Also, love the dual powerfists.T42 (talk) 00:39, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much sir!! :D :D :D Best B-day gift i had received! :D :D :D ahahahaha!!! thank you very much! SilveredKnight (talk) 15:40, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Looking really good! I love the work. Now, I have a question: With regards to the artwork you've produced for a few of the Chapters (my key interest here being the artwork for the Burning Lords), do we have your permission (and/or the permission of any other creators where applicable) to use this artwork on the pages associated with the Chapter? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 07:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Chapters list If you ask me, which you didn't but I'll point it out anyway, "the" in the chapters' names should be displayed like :The Lightning = Lightning, The Because crowding letter T with "the" beginning articles really messes the idea of a table. Their name does not begin with "T", the "the" article does which we know already. Just saying. --Remos talk 14:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank You: Dragon Eagles I highly apprecaite the fact that you took the time to edit my article. There was a another campaign that I had in mind that was a crusade with the Ultramarines against necrons of somekind near the eastern fringe of the galaxy. also had a another notable Dragon Eagle who was in all of the ranks(not including Pyromancer) the language i'm using is Belgium. you can use google translate to make your own unique names for them. Most people would not think of that.Firehammer2004 (talk) 21:55, September 9, 2017 (UTC)